Fight to the end
by Kirbles
Summary: With Red dead, a bunch of creatures known as skins and a dead Kanto. Yellow must fight to survive


_"Augh!" Some green-skinned human thing screamed as it ran towards me. We were in Oaks lab and something had gone wrong. It swung at me, throwing me into a wall, from there this...thing ran towards me, its mouth wide open about to bite me. I braced myself for it to eat me when Red dove in front of it taking the blow. His left arm got bitten off, and the creature swallowed it whole. Using his right arm Red shot this thing in the face with a pistol causing it fall backwards dead. "RED!" i shouted, "Are you okay?"_

_His skin started to turn green, he was turning into one of them. "Y-yel-low...run." the creature muttered, before lunging at me. "RED! NOOOOO-_

-OOOOO!" I awoke screaming. "It was only a dream," I told myself over and over. I looked around to see if i had awoken my roommate but it appeared that she wasn't here. I hope she is still alive, she was sent out two days ago and her squad still hasn't returned, it was only a simple scouting mission.

Deciding not to focus too much on the negatives I got ready for the day. Today me and my team were off on a mission to search for survivors at Viridian city, and to be honest, I'm bloody scared of what we will find.

After heading out the door of my room I met the last person i wanted to see, "Hey Blondie." he called out to me.  
I sighed, "What do you want Gold?"  
"Nothing, just came by to tell you that I've been reassigned to your squad."  
"Great, just what we need. A pervert," Gold pouted at this, "I'm guessing you know who the leader is."  
Gold paused in thought for a second before answering, "To be honest...No. Thats why i came here, to see if you could tell me."  
"Goddammit Gold, just come to room six on floor seven, I trust you know how to get there," Gold nodded allowing Yellow to give a sigh of relief, "I need to head to the armory to pick some things up. I'll meet you there." She finished running off to the stairs  
"Shouldn't be too bad working with her, i wonder who the leader is though." Gold questioned heading in the opposite way to Yellow.

"For the last time, I refuse to have him working in my squad." A red-head shouted at his boss.  
"Listen Silver, i know he seems...Unreliable, but he will make a great addition, besides you need another sniper after what happened at Pallet town. Yellow can do so much by herself."  
"I still don't agree with this, but i'll give him a chance."  
"Glad you came to that conclusion, now remember, if you find a survivor, send them here immediately."  
"Understood."

Inside the armory Yellow found her locker full of everything she needed. Her electric sniper, food and other stuff. Whilst most people come down and pick there stuff just before a mission, Yellow decided it would be easier to do it with no one around and has done ever since she got here. After strapping her sniper to her back and putting on her bag she headed to room 7.6 wondering if Gold got lost or not.

* * *

Outside the room her whole squad appeared to be waiting, among the crowd Yellow found Gold. She ran towards him, "So you found it." she called out getting his attention.  
"Wasn't hard," he replied before noticing her weapon, "An electric sniper huh? Good job it can hit Blue skins i have problems with."  
"Blue skins? Don't tell me you're the new sniper." Yellow smirked, "What Sniper you got?"  
"Mark two Fire," Gold replied. "Can hit Green skins amazingly well, but Blue skins are troublesome."  
"Funny, i have the exect opposite problem. I was talking to Kris the other day, she says that its like the Pokemon types. Speaking of which, who's your battery?"  
"I would like to show you, but we're heading in." Gold pointed out, "I don't know anyone here so i'm just gonna sit next to you."

The room was nothing special, it had rows of seats and a massive projector screen up front.  
"Hello guys, I'm Kris one of the heads of intelligence here. Your objective today is to go through all the houses in Viridian city for any survivors who will then be teleported up here whilst stopping any skins you see. In a few moments your squad leader will brief you on who's doing what."  
"Okay. You're going to be split up into three groups." A red-head shouted. "Group one will take the east, group two will take the west and group three will be support. In each group will be a teleporter and communicator, the support group will have both snipers. I will be in group one whilst second in command will be in group two. Everyone else split up based on abilities and meet me at the entrance in two hours."  
"He's the leader?" Gold questioned  
"Thought you would like to find out this way, anyway you need to get ready so see you in two hours."

-Two hours later-

Yellow was standing at the entrance, three six wheeled vehicles were waiting to head off.  
"Hey Yellow," she heard someone say her name behind her. She turned around to see it was Silver, "I'm making you leader of group three, in ten minutes do a roll call." Yellow nodded at Silvers command.  
Fifteen minutes later and everyone was called for and were all on the way to Viridian.  
"Glad to be with you again Yellow, being on the front lines is torture." One of Yellows friends started  
"I wouldn't know that feel Joy, I've always been on a support team."  
"Well thats because you're a top sniper."  
"I wouldn't say top, there's probably better."  
"I doubt it. Anyway, don't we have a new sniper on this team."  
"Yeah, Gold."  
From behind Yellow a black-haired male popped up, "You called Blondie?"  
"Don't call me that, any Gold, this is Joy. Shes a healer."  
"Pleased to meet you Gold."  
"Pleased to meet a cutie like you too Joy, say wanna go out for dinner later?"  
"I'll have to ask my heavy weapons expert boyfriend later." Joy answered leaving Gold flustered and Yellow laughing on the floor.  
"We're here." the driver of group three called out, stopping their conversation. "Welcome to five hours of hell."

"Okay everyone!" Yellow shouted, "Me and Gold are heading up there, along with Joy and Marcus" she pointed to the top of a hill, "While the rest of you set up two tents here, one for healing and one for the groups to relax. If there are any problems use the radios. Everyone move!"

At the top of the heal the group of four helped Marcus set up an areil for communication with main base and all released there partners. Yellow sent out her Pikachu, Chuchu, Gold sent out his Typlosion, Exbo, Joy sent out her Blissey, Tobo and marcus sent out his Electivire called Ell.  
"So why are us four up here?" Gold asked Yellow  
"Well, Marcus is here for best signal, me and you are here cos we get a view of the whole place and Joy is here because last time we were out i lost a sniper because we could get him healed on time."

-two hours into the mission-

"Woo, 30th kill" Gold bragged  
"Is that it?" Yellow put him down, "I'm on my 100th"  
"What? How did you get so many?"  
"Easy, don't just shoot those at the groups, clear the areas out that are in front of them."  
"Got it."

"Gyuuuu!" something screamed in front of them. A red skinned human jumped out from the bushes Yellow and Gold used to conceal themselves, Gold tried shooting it but the fire bullets proved ineffective, and before Yellow had a chance to shoot the creature smashed her sniper up and grabbed Yellow by the legs.

"YELLOW!" Gold screamed.

* * *

**First story, i wonder how it goes  
Please leave a review**


End file.
